Hello, Goodbye
by HalesMarieLou1
Summary: Choices in life: What if you had to make a HUGE decision in a matter of days? Would you make the right one? What if you regretted it? Full summery inside. Mainly Brucas, but with a few hints of Leyton. Set during season 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so basically about 6-7 years ago, a friend and I came up with a brucas fic together. We got to about chapter 5/6 (I think!) and even though the story was completed on a computer (which we lost :( boo!) we never got to finish. Obviously life happens & it was forgotten. The story is still on this site somewhere but I've decided to edit what was already written and continue. It still has the same storyline as before. **

**Ok so quick info about the story without giving too much away. This takes place about 8 weeks after Lucas found Brooke in bed with Chris Keller. He's already forgiven her, confessed their love. I'm unsure what the time leap is between each episode in OTH so I'm just going to say that the school shooting has already happened (so has the Leyton kiss) anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Lucas Scott had spent his Saturday morning helping his mother at the café, but tonight he was seeing his girlfriend Brooke. They had agreed to stay at her apartment and spend quality time together. They were finally over the Chris Keller fiasco and things were going ok, so far! Brooke had spent most of her day doing the last finishing touches to Haley's wedding gown. As much as she wanted to see Lucas tonight, she'd rather be alone now. **

**They had agreed to order pizza for dinner but as soon as it arrived, Brooke didn't want any. In fact, it had taken Lucas nearly 20 minutes to persuade her to eat just one slice. Lucas knew something was bothering her, but Brooke wasn't letting him know anything. **

**After an awkward silence, Brooke put on a movie. You know, the whole girl meets guy , they fall in love, something horrible happens, and then the happily ever after ending. Brooke knew this wasn't the happily ever after ending she wanted, or planned for that matter.**

**"Enjoying the film?" Lucas asked. **

**"Kind of boring." Brooke said. She couldn't focus on the film; she had other things on her mind. Things she couldn't, she wouldn't dare tell Lucas about.**

**"How about we make our own fun?" Lucas suggested. He switched the movie off, stood up and took Brooke's hand before pulling her up from the sofa. He slowly directed her towards the bedroom with a smile on his face. Brooke didn't seem too happy about it.**

**"Not tonight." She said, slipping her hand out of Lucas'.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked, as she sat back on the sofa. **

**He joined her back on the sofa **

**"Hey, come on you can tell me anything." He said using his hands to slightly tilt her head.**

_**Think Brooke, Think!**_** She thought to herself. Until she said the first thing that came to mind. **

**"Time of the month." Brooke said. Her heart was racing, what if Lucas saw straight through it? No, Brooke thought. She had to relax, or he would know something was wrong.**

**"Oh..." Lucas said standing up. "Maybe I should go?" He said.**

**"Yeah, maybe. I'm just pretty tired, Lucas. I've been working on Haley's dress all day and I need sleep." She said, standing up. **

**Lucas went to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head away, so he only caught her on the cheek.**

**"Call me if you need anything, pretty girl. Anything at all." He smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and leaving the apartment. **

**Brooke waited by the door to make sure he was really gone before she laid back down on the sofa. She spent the rest of the evening staring at the walls. How did things become this screwed up? Tears streamed down her face. She felt so lost, so lonely and so scared. She wasn't the brave, tough girl the rest of the world saw. She was a little girl who was crying inside, wanting love like anyone else.**

**Brooke must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was being prodded by her roommate Haley. **

**"Brooke, are you awake?" Haley asked, knowing full well that Brooke was asleep and she had just woken her up. **

**Brooke sat up and smiled, "Yeah Hales. I've nearly finished your dress." Brooke yawned. **

**Haley smiled and gave Brooke a cuddle. Besides Lucas, Brooke was her best friend. **

**"Can I talk to you, Brooke?"**

**"Of course tutor girl, what's up?"**

**Haley sighed and sat beside Brooke on the sofa. "Brooke, you know I love you, right?" Haley said, taking Brooke's hand. **

**"You're starting to worry me, Haley."**

**"You know that I love living with you too, but I need to get my marriage back on track."**

**Brooke nodded in agreement. "I know Hales, you're renewing your vows in a few weeks."**

**Haley thought of many ways to tell Brooke she was moving out, but none of those went well in her mind. **

**Without thinking, she blurted it out. "I'm moving out!" Haley thought about what she had said. "I..I mean, Nathan asked me to move home with him, and I said yes." She smiled. **

**Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend. "Haley, it's ok. You need to be with your husband."**

**"You're not mad?"**

**"Of course not! You're my best friend Haley James-Scott and I just want you to be happy."**

**Haley sighed with relief, "Thanks Brooke, you're an amazing friend," she smiled and gave her friend a quick hug before standing up. "I'm going to bed now, Brooke, you should too."**

**Brooke nodded and watched as Haley walked away down the hall into the bedroom. **

**Brooke was left alone with her own thoughts. She would never tell Haley this, but she knew there wasn't any way she could afford the rent on the apartment without Haley paying too. I mean, she could ask her parents, but they already sent her an allowance each month and she hated relying on them. **

**How had everything changed in the space of a week? Brooke knew she needed sleep, but she had so much going on, she just couldn't and she didn't want to disturb Haley.**

**She took the TV remote from the side and started flicking through the channels. Nothing decent was on, but that didn't stop Brooke looking. **

_**Beep! Beep! **_

**Brooke's phone beeped and vibrated on the side which drew her attention away from the TV. She picked up her iPhone and slid her finger across the screen before reading her message. **

_**Goodnight pretty girl, I love you. Luke x**_

**Brooke smiled and placed her phone back down. She had no idea how she was going to tell Lucas what was going on with her, but for now, all she needed was sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Brooke sighed as her alarm clock had woken her up from a deep sleep. Today was Monday, which came far too quickly for her liking.

Brooke had spent her Sunday doing nothing but feeling sick, and then actually being sick. She sat up in bed and sighed, she felt sick, really sick! Haley had spent all of Sunday with Nathan and yet again, Lucas was busy helping his mom at the cafe. She didn't mind, of course, she loved Karen, she was like a second mother to Brooke, but she missed Lucas.

Brooke looked over at Haley's bed, it was perfectly made, perfectly neat, just like always. Brooke pulled her covers back, felt a slight chill across her legs and stood up.

Haley sat at the kitchen counter drinking some orange juice as Brooke appeared from the hallway.

"Morning Tigger," Haley smiled, "How comes you aren't ready for school?" She asked as she finished what was left of her drink.

"I'm not going." Brooke sighed as she watched Haley wash her empty glass out at the sink.

"Why?"

Brooke got herself a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip, ignoring Haley's question.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke sighed, "I really don't feel well, Hales, and I feel stressed out."

Haley looked slightly confused before Brooke began to continue explaining.

"Your wedding dress, having to find somewhere else to live. I'm barely getting any sleep and I just feel exhausted." Brooke said, before taking another sip of her water.

"Well I'm sure one day away from school is okay, just don't make this a habit, Brooke Davis!"

Brooke laughed, that was typical Haley behaviour. She liked to mother everyone, but she was an amazing friend, and she would make a wonderful mom one day.

Haley gathered up her bag and left the apartment heading for school. Brooke decided against breakfast and went to take a shower.

* * *

Lucas walked the halls of Tree Hill high school, desperately looking for Brooke. He had noticed she wasn't in their history class, and Peyton had mentioned she didn't show up for their English class. He spotted Haley at her locker and started walking over to her.

Haley placed a few books in her locker before closing it and taking a deep breath. She had just spent the last hour at the tutor center helping someone with calculus, and it just seemed to drag on and on.

Just as she turned, she saw Lucas walking towards the lockers. She smiled at him as he reached his.

"Hey Luke"

"Hales," he smiled as he opened his locker and took out a book he needed for his next class, "have you seen Brooke?" He asked.

"She isn't coming in today, she isn't well," Haley said as she watched Lucas close his locker, "but if you ask me, something is wrong, Luke."

"Why?"

"She isn't her usual cheery self. She isn't eating, Luke, I mean nothing at all, and-"

"What Hales?" Luke asked, quite concerned.

"I think she's making herself sick. I've heard her at night and early mornings when she thinks I'm asleep. I'm worried about her."

"I'll go and see her after school," Lucas said as the bell rang.

"I have to get to class. I'll check on Brooke at lunch." She smiled before giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek and heading off to her next class.

Lucas just stood there thinking until Nathan's words brought him back to reality.

"You better not screw up tonight!" Nathan said.

"Huh?" Lucas said, slightly confused, he had other things on his mind.

"Our basketball match."

"Oh."

"Just remember to pass to me and don't screw up," Nathan said before walking off, Lucas followed to his next class.

The Ravens didn't usually have a basketball match on a Monday, but the game before the weekend got cancelled, so they had no choice but to play today.

* * *

Brooke had managed to eat some French toast and a banana for breakfast, but she didn't keep it down for long. She couldn't seem to eat anything without being sick. She thought about not eating anything, but she knew that wasn't a possibility, that then she'd make things so much worse.

_'Worse_' Brooke thought, '_how the hell could things be worse than_ _this_?'

Haley had come home for lunch to check on Brooke, as promised. She let herself in the front door and saw Brooke sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You okay tigger?"

Brooke half smiled and nodded, she didn't want Haley knowing anything was wrong.

"I thought I'd make sure," Haley smiled as she got out the few items she needed to make herself a sandwich.

"You mean you thought you'd check up on me," Brooke laughed. She loved how caring Haley was.

"You want me to make you anything?" Haley asked as she finished up making her sandwich.

Brooke shook her head and watched as Haley started eating her lunch.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, then taking a bite of her tuna mayo sandwich.

Brooke nodded, "I'm ok, Hales. I had a really big breakfast," Brooke lied. "But thank you anyway."

"Well you won't be thanking me for this," Haley laughed as she pulled some papers out of her bag. "All the notes from today's English class, plus the homework essay we have to write." She said, placing the papers on the table.

"Wow, thanks Hales. I really wanna be doing homework right now," Brooke laughed.

"Well, we have two weeks to do it, so you'll be fine. Are you coming back to school this afternoon?"

Brooke shook her head, "Nope, I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"You'd tell me, right? If some was wrong."

"Of course. Look Hales, I'm gonna get some sleep, ok?"

"Sure. I'll see you later," Haley smiled as she picked up her bag and left.

Brooke picked up her phone and tapped in Luke's number.

_Please pick up! _

"Hey Brooke."

"Ahhh, finally!" Brooke laughed, "hey, can you come over tonight, I need to talk to you."

"I can't. It's the game tonight, Brooke. I can't let the team down," Lucas had said.

"Oh, afterwards then?"

"Of course, pretty girl. I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas," she smiled, before saying bye then hanging up the phone.

Brooke knew she wouldn't be able to cheer in tonight's game because she missed school. So all she could do was sit and wait.

* * *

**Later that evening: Raven's basketball game**

"As we come to the end of the first half, the ravens are down by twenty points. He who shall not be named will not be happy!" Mouth said into the microphone, announcing everything that was going on for the live web cast on his website, ravens hoops.

The buzzer went off and all the players went back into the locker room. The cheerleaders sat in one corner talking. Rachel and Bevin were talking, and so was Haley and Peyton.

"I can't believe Brooke is missing this. She loves cheering at games," Peyton said.

"I know. She just isn't herself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Something isn't right. She's becoming distant with Lucas, she barely leaves the bathroom and she isn't eating. I'm worried about her," Haley said using a clip to fix a piece of hair out of place.

_'Maybe she's pregnant_' Peyton thought, then laughed at herself for even thinking that. Brooke knew all about birth control and she definitely wasn't the type of girl to let a baby mess up her life plans.

Haley looked at Peyton as she laughed, she shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Haley was just about to talk to the team until Rachel stood up and lightly pushed her to the side.

"Out the way fat ass. Girls, shall we?" She smiled as she walked away and the other cheerleaders followed her.

Back in the locker room, Dan, the new Ravens coach, was yelling at the players.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL BLIND?" Dan yelled to the players. He walked closer to Nathan. "Nathan, I said shoot, not pass to Lucas! Why did you disobey me?"

"Lucas had a better angle, and he got it didn't he?" Nathan said, smiling at Lucas.

"Stop being such a smart ass Nathan," Dan said. "Get your jersey off."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I'm taking you out of the game," Dan smirked.

"WHAT?" Nathan shouted.

"You can't take him off, we won't win without him." Lucas said as the other players nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Dan said. "But don't think this is over."

The buzzer sounded for the second half as everyone took their places on the court.

"Lucas Scott passes to Nathan Scott. The Ravens really need to score some points here. They are down quite a bit," Mouth said watching the game from the benches.

* * *

This was ridiculous. She had spent nearly an hour staring at this box. Tears streamed down her face. Brooke wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She really wanted to do this with Lucas, yet she needed to know now but didn't want to do it alone. Brooke placed the box down on the side, leaving the bathroom and heading towards the kitchen to make herself a tea.

* * *

The time was nearly up, and after a dreaded pep talk from Dan, the ravens were doing better.

"The ravens have equalized, now with short time on the clock, can they pull off the win?" Mouth asked out to the web cam viewers.

"Let's go Ravens!" Dan shouted and the crowd joined in with him.

"That's tremendous support from the fans, as always," Mouth smiled, "Ten seconds on the clock, come on ravens!"

Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, setting him up to make the winning basket.

"Nathan passes to Lucas, Luke for the win..." Mouth announced.

Lucas let the ball leave his hands as he, and everyone else watched nervously as the buzzer sounded just as the ball entered the hoop.

"YEAH! For the viewers at home, the ravens have won!" Mouth said, excited for the players. He took his headphones off and joined in the celebration.

The crowed stood up and cheered, the players went round clapping hands with one another. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down.

One of the guys on the team had asked a few people to his house to celebrate, which obviously meant it would turn into a party, and Brooke Davis loved parties, so Peyton decided to let her know.

Peyton's conversation with Brooke had been pretty short. She could tell something was wrong, that she was upset. She knew Brooke had been crying. Parties were nothing without her best friend, so Peyton decided against going.

* * *

Lucas picked up his phone and noticed he had a few missed calls from Brooke. Dammit, he thought. He was meant to see her after the game but he came to the party instead. He quickly sent her a text message before putting the phone back in his pocket and continued to celebrate with his team mates.

_Typical Lucas_, Brooke thought. For the last few days, the days she has needed him more than anything and he had been putting everything else above her. She clearly wasn't his priority.

Brooke looked at the text again and sighed.

_'I can't get away, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow? Luke x'_

He didn't even say he loved her, didn't even call her pretty girl. That annoyed Brooke. She needed him more than ever. She wanted him to be here now, to do this with her. This was going to be a life changing moment, and she needed him, but yet again, he wasn't there for her.

She took a sip of her water before going to the bathroom and taking a deep breath, she picked up the box and pulled out the contents.

Peyton parked her car and walked towards Brooke apartment. She needed to know Brooke was ok. As she reached the door she heard a loud noise, like something smashing. She banged on the door.

"Brooke, Brooke let me in. Are you ok?" She yelled as she continued to bang on the door.

Brooke opened the door. Her eyes were red, glassy and puffy, it was so obvious to Peyton that she had been crying.

"Brooke-"

Brooke said nothing. She didn't have to. She simply extended her arm, showing Peyton the positive pregnancy test and started crying.

Peyton was shocked, and had so many questions, but now wasn't the time. She took Brooke in her arms and gave her best friend a cuddle.

"Come and stay at mine tonight, we can talk, we can laugh, cry, watch a movie, eat. Whatever you want," she smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Nathan and Haley arrived back from the party. Haley unlocked the door and went to pull Nathan on to the sofa when she noticed glass on the floor.

Nathan started picking the glass up whilst Haley got a bag. As he picked up another piece, he cut his hand.

"Any plasters Hales?" He asked, blood dripping from his hand.

"Bathroom," Haley said, as she continued to clean up the glass.

Nathan walked in to the bathroom and found the plasters in the cabinet. He didn't want blood dripping so he got a towel from the wash basket. Just as he did something dropped to the floor. He went to put it back, until he realised what it was.

"Haley," Nathan yelled at he came walking back to Haley's side.

"What?"

"Is this yours?" He asked, showing her the empty pregnancy testing box.

Haley was so surprised, "That's not mine."

"Whose is it then?" He questioned.

Haley thought about it, "Brooke," She said. Nathan just stared at her. Brooke's little secret was no longer a secret.

**Authors note**: Thank you to everyone who reads my story, and to everyone who reviews. I do appreciate it. I'll always update my story as soon as I can, but I have a 2 year old son to look after, plus other things, so please bare with me. I already know where I'm going with this story, and already have an idea for a sequel. Whoop! It's all happening :) lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews. I've decided against writing anymore basketball game scenes. The only one I'll write about now is the state championship. If you have any questions, or suggestions, either ask here or message me :) I don't usually see messages on here that often, but you're welcome to send me a message via twitter. My twitter is xhalesmariex

Oh, and I've changed the rating of this story, purely because of the swearing and things that will appear in future chapters. Just encase :)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lucas Scott awoke to a bright and beautiful sunny morning in Tree Hill. Thankfully he had a free period that morning because there was no way he could possibly manage school with the headache he had.

He reached for his phone from the side table to check the time, not even moving from his bed. It was 7.30am - too early to be moving just yet. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, get your backside out of that bed now!"

Lucas just about opened his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up. "Ma?" He said, looking at his bedroom door where he expected his mother to be standing. Maybe he was dreaming, but he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

"Over here, Luke." She said, laughing as she threw a cushion in his direction. She watched as it hit his side, and laughed again.

He turned to the door which lead to the side of the house, and standing there was his best friend.

"Gee Hales, give a guy a heart attack why don't you."

"So not funny." Haley said as she walked over and sat on the corner of his bed.

"And less of the Eugene, please." He said as they both laughed.

"Have you seen Brooke?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Umm.. No. Should I have?"

"So she hasn't called you?"

Luke rubbed his eyes once more and picked up his phone to show Haley. "No calls, no texts." He put his phone back down and stood up out of bed.

"Oh.."

"What's wrong?" He asked, picking up a towel and boxers from his laundry pile.

"She didn't come home last night."

She watched as he stopped still in his tracks, not saying a word.  
"Luke?"

"She's probably with Peyton. You know what Brooke's like." Was all he managed to say.

Haley looked on in disbelief. Yes, Brooke was with Peyton. She already knew this because Peyton had called her once Brooke was asleep. But that wasn't the point. Lucas didn't know that. She had practically just told him his girlfriend, the supposed love of his life was missing, and he showed no emotion.

"Look Hales, I'm gonna have a quick shower then we can head to the café for breakfast." He said as he walked off towards the bathroom.

"Jerk." Haley mumbled, knowing full well he hadn't heard her.

She walked into the kitchen getting herself a drink as she sat waiting for him. Karen had already left for work so she sat alone, and in silence.

* * *

"Thanks for last night, Peyton." Brooke said, stretching her arms in the air and letting out a small yawn. "I do appreciate it, and I'm sorry I spent most of the evening in your bathroom."

Peyton laughed and walked back towards her bed. "It's ok. I'm just glad you talked to me."

"Yeah, about that.. Please don't tell anyone what I told you."

It was bad enough that Brooke knew, she wasn't ready for anyone else to know just yet. God, she hadn't even spoken to Lucas.

"Lucas." Brooke whispered, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"You need to tell him."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "I know, just not now. I need to get my head around this before I tell him."

Peyton sat on the bed and took Brooke's hand, "Ok, whatever is best for you." She smiled. "You're my best friend, Brooke Penelope Davis, and I'm gonna be here for you."

Brooke pulled Peyton in for a hug, "Thank you, . I love you, you know that."

Peyton nodded, "Good, cause I'm starving and you can make me breakfast." She laughed. "For making me clean up after you."

"I don't think my stomach could handle cooking breakfast for your skinny ass."

"How about Karen's café before school then? I'm sure baby Brooke wants one of those oh-so delicious bagels." Peyton smiled as she saw Brooke nod then get off the bed.

"Sure."

* * *

Nathan was recovering from the party the night before. He also couldn't help but think of Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was pregnant, what if that had happened to him and Haley, he wouldn't know how to handle this.

He started getting ready for school when he noticed his bedroom door opening. Dan was standing there, smirking as usual. He took a few steps inside the bedroom.

"In late again son." Dan said picking up one of Nathan's basketball trophies. "If you keep this up, the scouts won't want you at all."

"I went back to Haley's last night and then we talked." Nathan said, continuing getting ready for school.

Dan placed the trophy back down. "So why aren't you there still?"

"She needed to talk to Brooke about the test we found." Nathan said, covering his mouth with his hand, realising what he just blurted out.

"A test? Like a pregnancy test?" Dan questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "No."

Dan stood in thought for a moment before talking. "Well as long as it isn't Haley whose pregnant. Those scouts won't want a man with baggage." He laughed.

"Haley's not pregnant." Nathan said, relieved that it wasn't him going through this at a young age.

"Good, lets keep it that way. Wouldn't want that whore of yours claiming child support."

"Don't you dare call Haley a whore. GET OUT!" Nathan yelled.

Dan still did not move. He stood there laughing. Nathan darted towards Dan and pushed him out. Nathan shoved him so hard that Dan fell to the floor. He didn't seem hurt he just laughed.

"Bastard!" Nathan said as he slammed the door.

Who the hell did Dan think he was?!

* * *

"Thank you, have a lovely day." Karen smiled as she watched a few regular customers leave the café.

She walked to the table they were just sat at to collect the dirty plates and take them back into the kitchen to be cleaned.

She heard the bell above the door ring, alerting her to more customers.

"I'll just be a minute." She called through. She knew she was working alone until 9, so she always liked to let the customers know they were not being ignored.

She picked up the tray of pastries and walked back into the café placing them down on the counter. She turned around to see Lucas and Haley already seated.

"Hey Karen." Haley smiled. "I'll be here after school to help."

"Thank you, Haley. So what can I get you both?" Karen asked as she got out her notepad and pen.

"Just some water and the breakfast special please, mom." Lucas said. He took his phone from his pocket as Haley ordered what she wanted. He still had no missed calls or messages from Brooke.

"You okay?" Haley asked as Karen walked away into the kitchen.

"Brooke still hasn't called." He sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Well she'll be here soon. Her and Peyton are dropping by for breakfast. You need to talk to her, Luke."

"What do you know, Hales?"

"Only that my best friend needed her boyfriend last night and he was too busy partying to care." Haley snapped.

Lucas frowned, "It wasn't like that, Hales."

Haley stayed quiet as Karen bought their drinks over. She handed Lucas a bottle of water and Haley a glass of orange juice before heading off to serve other customers.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Brooke said, walking arm in arm with Peyton.

"Because I'm hungry and you need to eat."

They walked across the street and up the steps to Karens Café. Peyton pushed the door open as the bell above rang. She saw Haley sat with Lucas and went over to them. Brooke was reluctant to sit with them, she would rather avoid Lucas right now, but she sat down for Peyton and Haley's sake.

Breakfast had been awkward. Lucas ate his bacon and eggs in silence, knowing full well Brooke was mad at him. Brooke barely spoke because the smell of bacon was making her stomach churn. She had ordered an iced tea and fresh fruit to keep Peyton off her back, and thankfully it worked. Better still, she had managed to keep the food down for once. Haley and Peyton talked about school, nothing else. They both knew Lucas was unaware of Brooke's little secret and wanted to keep it that way until Brooke decided otherwise.

Brooke suddenly stood up and took enough money out of her jacket pocket to cover hers and Peyton's breakfast. She placed it down on the table as she looked at the others.

"Brooke?" Lucas said, concerned about her behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, walking out of the café and leaving the others to wonder what the hell just happened.

"I'll make sure she's ok," Haley said, putting down her share of the bill. "I'll see you at school."

Haley left, leaving Peyton and Luke alone.

"Wanna ride to school? I have to leave now though." Peyton said. She stood up and got her jacket on.

"Sure." He smiled and picked up the money on the table, adding what he owed then handed it to his mom. He hugged her goodbye and left with Peyton.

* * *

Haley left the café and ran in the same direction as Brooke did. Brooke had walked into the park and sat on a bench in tears when Haley eventually caught up with her.

She took a seat next to Brooke and took hold of her hand. "Brooke, please talk to me."

"What about?" She sighed, releasing her hand from Haley's.

"Well, how comes Peyton was the one to let me know where you were last night, Brooke? Why didn't you?"

"Haley, as much as I love how caring you are, you're not my mother." Brooke said. She could hardly say she was too busy being sick.

Haley shook her head and sighed. "No, you're right. I'm not your mom. But I'm your friend and you're mine. I actually care about you, where as your mother, well she's a different story altogether."

Brooke stayed silent.

"Brooke, I know, ok?" Haley confessed.

How the hell could she know?! Brooke was barely coming to terms with the news herself, she sure as hell didn't want all of Tree Hill knowing of her 'problem' as she called it.

She stood up fast, ready to leave until Haley took her hand, bringing her back to bench.

"Brooke, are you pregnant?"

"I'm not." Brooke snapped. She was getting annoyed with everyone getting involved in her life.

"Nathan found the pregnancy test box in our bathroom."

"Nathan knows?!" Brooke almost shouted and then realised what she had just admitted.

"So it is true, you're pregnant?" Haley asked.

"Yes, yes, you happy now. I'm pregnant." Brooke said, taking a seat back on the bench.

"Does Lucas know?" Haley had no idea why she asked when she clearly already knew the answer.

Brooke shook her head.  
"No."

"You have to tell him. He will be happy, I'm sure."

"What, you think Lucas would be happy that his girlfriend got knocked up by somebody else." Brooke spat. She could feel her whole body start to shake as the tears began to fall.

"What?" Haley's eyes widened. She was in complete shock.

"You knew I slept with Chris." Brooke sighed as the tears continued to fall.

"So, it's his?"

"I don't know." Brooke cried. "It could be Luke's. I just don't know."

"You're gonna have to talk to Lucas. He'll understand, I promise he will." Haley said.

"Well, that promise means nothing to me now. It took him ages to forgive me when I slept with Chris."

"Yeah, and you both got over that."

"Now what, I tell Lucas that I'm pregnant and there is a possibility that it's not his. No way Hales."

"If you don't tell him, I will. It would be even worse hearing it from me. Please just tell him."

"What about Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I will make sure he doesn't say anything until you've spoken to Lucas." Haley said.

"Thank you." Brooke said. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She took Haley's hand to pull her up. "Let's get to school, otherwise there's no way I'm graduating."

* * *

Dan stood in a room he had dedicated all to himself. It was filled with every trophy he had ever won when he played basketball, perfectly placed in a glass cabinet. Photos and certificates were framed on the wall, as was one of his old jerseys. It was like a shrine to the person he used to be.

He took his phone and began dialling someone, anxiously awaiting for them to answer.

'_Hello_?' The surprised voiced at the end of the phone said.

"It's Dan. I have a proposition for you."

_'I'm listening.'_

Dan smirked and closed the door. No one needed to hear this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Reviews keep me motivated, but seriously, thank you to everyone who has read this, even if you haven't reviewed. All I'm gonna say about this chapter is, have faith!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was finally the weekend. Well, Saturday to be precise and Brooke Davis decided this was the day to finally tell Lucas Scott what had be bothering her recently. Unfortunately, it definitely hadn't gone to plan. She played out every scenario in her mind about a thousand times, and not once had any of them ended like this.

Over the last few days Brooke had felt better about everything. She had finally finished Haley's wedding gown, which was definitely a weight lifted off her shoulders. She still had morning sickness, but it definitely wasn't as bad as before. And better yet, she was keeping most of her food down.

Brooke wondered around her empty apartment. She had already packed her clothes and belongings. She had agreed with the landlord that all the furniture she bought would remain there since she couldn't do anything with it.

Haley had finally moved back in with Nathan and Peyton had suggested Brooke live with her. It seemed like the perfect plan. Except, it wasn't going to be.

"Knock, knock," he said as he tapped on the open door.

Brooke turned her attention to the door and smiled. She walked across meeting him halfway and pressed her lips against his.

She broke away but not once took her eyes off him, "Hey boyfriend."

"Pretty girl," he smiled before leaning his head down to kiss her again.

Truth be told, he had missed her so much in the last week. He knew she was being distant, he knew how much of a rubbish boyfriend he had been, and he knew she knew that too.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. She knew they hadn't been ok recently but she wanted to start a certain talk off on a good start, no arguments.

God he smelt good. He was wearing the cologne she had given him. She had clearly made an excellent choice because it was driving her body wild.

She had no idea if she really had missed him that much, or if pregnancy hormones had anything to do with this, but she wanted him right now.

She broke the kiss and pushed closed the apartment door, "God,

I want you so much, Lucas Scott,"

He smirked as she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Are you sure? I mean last time-"

She cut him off and placed her finger on his lips, "Shh." She whispered.

She leaned in to give him a gentle kiss before stepping back and removing her top. She unzipped her jeans, took hold of his arms and pulled him on top of her as she laid down on the bed.

Lucas sat up, ready to remove his top until his phone began to ring. He stopped what he was doing and reached into his pocket.

"Luke, ignore it," Brooke sighed.

He pulled his phone out and noticed it was Peyton calling.

"Sorry babe, I should answer, it's Peyton," he said, answering his phone and getting off the bed.

Lucas left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. After a few moments Brooke walked left the bedroom. She was now fully clothed.

"Peyton needs me, I have to go," Luke said.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna help her organise the spare bedroom you'd be staying in."

"Come on, please. Just spend half an hour with me, then help Peyton."

"She needs me, Brooke."

Her eyes widened. She could not believe this. Typical Lucas. She needed him. Peyton needed some furniture moving. Brooke was going to tell him about a baby, possibly his, and he'd rather be with Peyton.

"No Luke, I need you. I've needed you so much this past week," she could feel herself wanting to cry. "You have no idea, Lucas. I want you, I need you. She's your friend, I'M your girlfriend." She screamed.

And that was it. The tears fell, and they didn't stop.

Lucas put his arms around her, but she pulled away.

"No, please just go. I'll see you later."

With that she walked back in the bedroom, leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

Haley had only just moved back in with Nathan, but already she loved it. She loved being with her husband again, but she missed Brooke, especially now when Brooke needed her the most.

Haley laid with Nathan on the bed they shared in the Scott house. They had been talking about Brooke and Lucas, and of course, the unplanned pregnancy.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Haley asked. She made a promise to Brooke, and she needed to know she could keep it.

Nathan looked into the eyes of his wife, he wished he could tell her something else, but he couldn't lie to her. "I may have, kinda let it slip to Dan."

Her eyes widened, "Nathan, are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry."

"But Dan? I mean of all the people you could've told, you chose him?"

"Hales, I didn't exactly choose to tell him. It was an accident."

"I promised Brooke we wouldn't say anything until she's spoken to Luke."

"Hales, at this rate she won't be telling Lucas until the kid graduates college." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Haley hit him across the shoulder, "Not funny. She's actually telling him today."

"Well good luck with that. I mean how do you tell a guy his life's over."

Little did he know, his life would change too.

* * *

Dan sat in his parked car, hidden out of sight of everyone. He turned to face the person in the passenger seat.

"This is double what I paid you last time. You know what to do." Dan said.

He pulled a brown envelope out of the inside pocket of his suit before handing it over to his passenger.

The passenger said nothing. Instead, they just checked inside the envelope to find a bundle of cash.

Grinning and looking back to Dan, "I know what to do."

Dan sniggered, "Good, now get out."

The passenger placed the envelope in his bag, opened the car door and left.

* * *

Lucas sat on a chair beside his bed with his laptop resting on his lap. iTunes was open and he was listening to music. He also had a visitor. Peyton was sat cross legged on his bed.

Once they had finished organising Peyton's spare room for Brooke, they had decided to grab some lunch from his moms café then just chill out together.

He knew Brooke was still pissed at him, so he was giving her space.

"God, when was the last time we just hung out together?" He asked.

"Umm, just the two of us?" She asked.

Luke smiled and nodded.

"Umm, probably the day we hid out in the library and I got shot in the leg."

He sat still. He remembered that day so clearly, for many reasons.

"Yeah," he said, looking around his room. He knew this probably wasn't the conversation they should be having.

He closed his laptop, placed it on the floor and looked into her eyes. He didn't want to bring it back up again, yet he was intrigued. "You think about that much?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Everyday. I wish I could take that day back for your mom and Keith," she said, knowing the memory would hurt him.

She stretched out her long legs and moved to sit in front of him.

"And I wish I could take back our kiss for you and Brooke." She said, knowing one day Brooke would know the truth about that day.

Not wanting to bring up the past, he stayed silent. Peyton however, had other ideas.

She took his hand, "I really wish I could take that day back for your moms sake, but in a strange way, a day like that had to happen, to make me realise what I want."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's always gonna be there, isn't it? You and me."

"I guess so," she said, staring into his eyes.

Peyton smiled and let his hand go. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. She closed her eyes and imagined a life with him, this boy, a boy she had always, and would always be in love with.

Lucas didn't kiss her back like she had hoped, but he didn't stop their kiss either. She felt a spark between them, like fireworks exploding around the room. She had butterflies in her stomach, like they were the only two people in the world. She knew he felt it too.

She would now, and forever be, in love with Lucas Scott.

Lucas pulled away, breaking their kiss. He was just about to say something, until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Not just something, rather someone, and that someone was Brooke Davis.

"Well, this is cosy," she spat. She had just seen their kiss and in that moment, she hated them both.

Lucas and Peyton both froze. Peyton had stood up, stepping away from Luke as fast as humanly possible.

"Brooke, it's not what it looked like," he explained.

That was it. Peyton knew he'd beg Brooke to believe him, like it was all her fault and she couldn't handle seeing that.

"I should go," Peyton said as she walked towards the door.

Brooke moved out of her way and let Peyton walk away.

"I was trying to call you," Lucas said.

"You mean when you wasn't hanging out with Peyton?" Brooke shook her head. She still couldn't get her head around this.

"Brooke, it wasn't like that. You never called me back," he sighed.

"Now you know how I feel," she could feel tears form behind her eyes, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, it wasn't like what you saw,"

"So I didn't just see my boyfriend kissing my best friend," she shook her head. "I am not an idiot."

"We got talking about the school shooting, and she got upset. I was trying to be a good friend and she kissed me," he lied, knowing that sounded better than the truth.

Brooke stayed silent and felt tears stream down her face.

"Brooke, you've been so distant with me lately. I don't know what's happening to us," Lucas admitted.

"I.. I umm.." She mumbled. This definitely wasn't how she planned on telling him, but she knew she had to, regardless of what just happened. "I'm pregnant,"

He took a few steps back in total shock. That was not what he thought she'd say. It was almost as if his entire body was paralysed.

"But I.." He stuttered, "I thought you were on birth control. How could this happen?"

"I don't know, birth control is not one hundred percent effective, and I don't know I-"

"You what?" Lucas cut her off.

She looked to the floor then back at Lucas, "I may have forgotten to take one. I can't be sure." Brooke admitted. She felt sick with fear at where this conversation was heading.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"About a week ago."

"A week? And you didn't think I deserved to know about this baby?" He shouted.

"I only had it confirmed with a doctor yesterday, but I took the test last week," Brooke could barely get her words out in between her quiet sobs.

He shook his head in disbelief, "Unbelievable Brooke. That's why you were acting so strange."

Brooke nodded her head as she wiped away her falling tears. "Please, Luke. I was so scared to tell you."

"Why were you so scared to tell me about our baby?" He asked.

Just like a ton of falling bricks, realisation hit the young boy. Hard.

He fell back, sitting down the chair beside his bed. Tears began to fall as everything had finally hit him square in the face.

"No, Brooke. Please..." He took a deep breath, not wanting to even think this, but he had to, "Please don't tell me it's his.."

"I'm not sure."

How could everything be so messed up?

He wiped away a tear and inhaled deeply, barely wanting to accept this was happening.

Brooke slowly moved closer to him. She extended her arm, trying to take his hand but he pulled away.

"Luke, I love you."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said as he walked to the door. He opened it before looking outside then back to Brooke. "Please just leave."

Brooke tried to speak, "But -"

He cut her off, "No, just leave."

Brooke left in tears as she saw Lucas slam the door behind her.

She got back in the drivers side of her car. She couldn't stop the tears. How had things got this bad?

She started the engine and pulled away. She couldn't go to Peyton's house. She had no where to go.

She pressed her foot harder on the accelerator. She watched as the speed dial kept rising up.

Lucas didn't want her. That was clear. He had spent an entire afternoon with her so called best friend, not giving a care to Brooke's feelings. They had kissed. She saw it with her own eyes.

Brooke's heart raced as her eyes watched the speed dial keep rising.

She was going to be known as the school slut. The single mother who didn't know who her child's father was. She would end up living in a crappy one bedroom apartment, working a rubbish minimum wage job to support her child. She would be unhappy and alone, and it was all her fault.

She knew she would end up just like her mother, hating her own child for ruining her life, and she knew her child would resent her just like she had her own mom for her entire life.

No one cared, so why should she?

Brooke noticed a car coming towards her. She had so much going through her mind, it scared her.

She hated her life.

She hated herself.

Brooke changed gears and sped up straight towards the oncoming vehicle.

She wanted to erase all the memories she had.

She wanted this pain to end.

She wanted Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer erased from her head.

Her heart.

Her whole life.

Brooke didn't stop. Instead she carried on getting faster and faster towards this car.

She didn't care about the pain or damage this caused other people.

She wanted this pain to stop.

She needed this pain to stop.

This is when she decided, this would be the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**: I'm currently working on a new story which I'm majorly excited to upload. I won't be uploading my new story until I have at least the first 2/3 chapters written. This story you're reading now won't be going on a hiatus, however, I probably won't post chapters as frequent as I have done with the last 3/4.

Also, I'm sorry this chapter focuses mainly on Brooke, but what happens next cannot be written in with this chapter. It just can't :)

Remember when I said have faith? Well keep that in your mind when you read the next 2 chapters!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The cold wind blew around Tree Hill that evening as everyone tried to process the events that had taken place only a few hours ago.

Brooke Davis laid under the duvet of a very comfortable double bed in a very spacious guest room of the Scott household.

It felt strange knowing she no longer had her own apartment, and she sure as well wasn't going to stay with Peyton, and definitely not Lucas.

How could she have been so stupid?

Admittedly, things were bad, but not so bad to take her own life.

And not just her life.

The innocent life of her unborn child.

Physically, she was fine.

Mentally, she was broken.

She felt a tear leave her eyes as she bought the cover further up her body to keep warm.

Even moving slightly, she could feel the pain she had caused to her own body.

* * *

-**A Few Hours Ago**-

Brooke wanted her pain to end. Her heart raced as she continued to speed up. She had so many images flashing through her mind of her boyfriend kissing her best friend. How the boy she loved threw her out of his house because she was potentially carrying another mans child.

All of her pain, her anger, would be gone in a few moments.

Her eyes widened as she saw the oncoming car try to stop, but failing to slow down enough in time.

She got so incredibly close it scared her.

Then like a bolt of lightening, something changed.

_She changed_.

She was going to willingly hurt an innocent person.

The driver of the car she was going to deliberately hit.

She couldn't do that. She had only just come to terms with the fact she wanted to take her own life. She couldn't let an innocent person die with her.

Brooke took back control of the steering wheel and forced it to turn left. She knew in that moment she had taken back control of not just the sterling wheel, but herself also.

She knew she would crash regardless, but she would not be the reason someone else paid the price for her mistakes.

She pressed down hard on her brakes and closed her eyes.

Her whole body went numb.

She must have passed out because the next she thing she remembered was waking up with a strange man looking at her.

"It's good to finally see you awake, Miss Davis," the older gentleman said smiling.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked, scanning the room.

"I'm Doctor Grant, and you're in hospital. You were in an accident," he replied.

"Oh.." Was about all she could think to say.

"I just have to clean up your head wound," Dr Grant pulled a stool close the bed and sat down. He already had everything he needed on a small trolly beside her bed.

She remembered everything about the accident, and before with Lucas.

How could she have been so stupid?

She sat up in the bed ready for the wound to be cleaned.

"Are you okay Miss Davis?" The doctor asked as he began wipe the dried blood from her head.

She slightly flinched and within minutes her head was clean.

As she went to move, she felt a stabbing like pain in her side.

"Ahh.." She cried out in a little pain as she held her side.

"Yes, that will hurt," he paused, "The seatbelt went straight into your side. You're a very lucky woman, Miss Davis."

Brooke took a deep breath, "And the baby?" She mumbled.

"Well.."

Brooke completely zoned out. The doctor carried on talking but Brooke paid no attention.

For one split second, Brooke wanted him to tell her she had lost the baby. That would have been the best thing for everyone.

She could suddenly hear every word the doctor was saying.

"We need to do an ultrasound to be sure, but all indications show that the baby is fine," He smiled, expecting her to be happy about the news.

That wasn't exactly what Brooke wanted to hear.

Dr Grant wrote some notes down on the pad before placing it back down in the folder at the foot of the bed.

Once he finally gathered up the papers he needed. He left her alone with her thoughts.

"Someone is here to see you, Miss," a young man said, appearing in the doorway.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"She said to say it was tutor girl and you'd know what she meant," the young man said with a smile, clearly knowing it must have been an inside joke between the girls.

Brooke let out a small laugh. "Ok, thank you."

Brooke watched as the young man left and let out a huge smile when she saw Haley appear.

"Hey tutor girl."

"Tigger," Haley covered her mouth in shock. Her body went cold when she saw her friend covered in cuts and bruises.

She rushed over to her friends side.

"Why, Brooke?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was so stupid and I didn't mean for it to happen," Brooke explained.

"Then why did it? You could have spoken to me or Nathan, Brooke. We are here for you."

"I felt so alone, Haley. I have no one," Brooke cried.

"Hey, don't talk like this. You have me and Nathan, we are always here for you. And you have Lucas, he loves you and Peyton loves you like a sister."

"No he doesn't."

"What?" A very surprised Haley asked.

Before Brooke could answer, Dr Grant came walking back in the room.

"Right, lets have a look at this baby then," he smiled.

Haley moved to the other side of the room so the doctor could move closer to Brooke.

She laid down and took a deep breath. She was so scared at what he would tell her.

At the doctors request, Brooke pulled the blanket over the bottom half of her body as she raised the hospital gown she wore up to reveal her stomach.

Dr Grant warned her how cold the gel was and she let out a small laugh when he finally put it on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he placed it on her stomach and moved it around, trying to find her baby.

Brooke nodded and looked at the screen.

"Well, I've found two healthy heartbeats," he smiled.

"That's normal, right?" Brooke asked. "I mean, me and the baby?"

The doctor let out a small laugh, "Well, let me put it this way.. Including your heartbeat, I can hear three."

"Oh my god," Haley said from across the room.

Brooke knew what that meant but she was still trying to register it in her mind

"Twins!" Haley shouted.

God she was like an overly excited child at Christmas. Although it made Brooke laugh.

The doctor continued to show her the babies on the screen before printing her out some scan pictures to take home. She wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her gown back down.

"I advise you to stay in over night for observation, in case of concussion," Dr Grant said.

"No," Brooke nearly shouted. "I wanna go home," although she didn't have a home right now, she knew she didn't want to stay here.

"Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes."

"Someone would need to keep an eye on you tonight, just in case," he explained.

"I can," Haley piped up, "My husband and I can watch her."

* * *

-**Present time-**

And that was exactly how Brooke ended up in the Scott's guest room.

Brooke heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door before Haley entered. She was carrying a tray of food.

Haley placed it on the side and took a seat on the bed.

"I bought you some tea and a turkey sandwich," she smiled as Brooke turned to face her.

"Thank you," Brooke whispered.

"I was going to get you some chamomile tea but Nathan did some research and said it was bad for pregnant women, so he got some normal tea instead."

Brooke loved how caring Haley was, and even Nathan. He had researched about tea to make sure it wasn't bad for her. It made her smile at how sweet he was. He had definitely changed for the better when he met Haley, and she was so proud of the man he had become.

"And if you don't like turkey, I can make something else."

Brooke laughed at Haley rambling on. She heard the doorbell go but ignored it and sat up.

"Thank you, Haley. Honestly it's fine. I like turkey, and I like tea," she laughed.

Haley picked up the plate and handed it to Brooke, "Good, so please eat."

* * *

Nathan left the kitchen where he was eating a snack he had made to answer the front door.

"Oh," Nathan said as he saw his half brother looking back at him.

"Hey to you too, little brother," Lucas laughed.

He wasn't sure if Brooke had told them about what she saw before the crash.

Lucas walked in and closed the door behind him. He followed Nathan into the kitchen and watched as he sat back down to eat his sandwich.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked as he picked up the remainder of his sandwich.

Brooke had never told Nathan or Haley about what happened before the accident, but Nathan wasn't stupid, he knew it had something to do with Lucas. And seeing as Nathan had to collect her things earlier and Brooke was now staying with them, he knew Peyton was involved somehow too.

"How's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"What do you think?"

Lucas had no idea if he was referring to the accident, the pregnancy or what happened with Peyton.

"She's upstairs resting. Haley's with her," Nathan said as he took the final bite of his sandwich.

"That's good, at least she isn't alone," Lucas said.

Nathan stood up to place his now empty plate in the sink before looking back at Lucas.

"No, she's definitely not alone. She has Haley and she has me," Nathan said as he began to wash his plate up.

"She has me too, Nate."

"Are you serious? After what I heard.."

"Nothing happened," Luke said shaking his head.

Nathan slightly raised his voice, "Bullshit."

Nathan didn't have a clue what had happened, but he could at least work out it had something to do with both Peyton and Lucas. And judging from their past together, he could guess what.

He planned on playing along in letting Lucas think he knew what had happened. Then he was gonna sit back and let Lucas admit it all.

Nathan sat back down facing Lucas.

Lucas had a sadness in his eyes, "I swear it didn't mean anything," he sighed.

Nathan stayed silent.

"Come on, Nate. Peyton kissed me, it meant nothing. Brooke saw it and I don't blame her for being mad but it wasn't like that," he explained.

"Brooke loves you, and you," Nathan said looking straight into Luke's eyes, "You sure as hell don't deserve her love."

Lucas watched as Nathan stood up from the stool he sat on and left the kitchen. Lucas followed him straight to the front door.

"Nathan, please little brother," Lucas pleaded as he watched Nathan open the front door.

Nathan shook his head, "I think you need to leave."

"Please talk to her for me."

"I'll think about it."

"Please, Nathan. I love Brooke, not Peyton."

Nathan saw that Lucas seemed genuinely sincere, but he had to prove that to Brooke himself. "It's not me you have to convince, Luke."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "I know."

"Look man, let her get some sleep and come back to see her tomorrow."

Lucas sighed, but agreed with him. He walked outside and watched as Nathan closed the front door.

Nathan closed the door and let out an incredibly huge sigh. He really could have laid into his brother just then, shouting at him, maybe even knocking him out for being so stupid. He chose not to because of Brooke. She was upstairs and already heartbroken enough, she didn't need to hear the two brothers fight. She didn't need the stress.

* * *

Haley picked up the tray before leaving the room. Brooke had managed to drink most of the tea and eat half of the turkey sandwich. It wasn't a lot but Haley was just glad Brooke was eating.

Brooke was finally asleep so Haley decided to take a quick shower and grab some food before checking back in on her.

That was a lie. Brooke wasn't asleep. She had pretended to be asleep until Haley left.

Brooke sat up in bed and looked at the scan photo she had been given earlier.

She had not one, but two babies growing inside of her.

As it all finally sank in, Brooke began to sob. She remembered what she thought at that hospital.

It may have only been a split second, but in that second, she wished her babies was gone.

How could she be that cruel?

Yes, maybe not having the babies was the best for everyone.

The easy way out.

But she was the one who made the mistake of getting pregnant, so now she had to deal with it.

Even if she had no idea who the father was.

Brooke put the scan picture on the side and laid down. She placed her hand on her stomach and sobbed.

Unknown to others, Brooke Davis cried herself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lucas Scott woke up early on the slightly cold and windy Sunday morning. He needed to clear his head, and running helped that. He stepped outside his house and started to run. He wore his grey joggers with a blue top and listened to his iPod as he ran.

He ran for what seemed like ages. He began to slow down as he finally realised where he had ended up. It was Dan Scott's dealership.

Lucas didn't have a clue why he came here, but this is where he ended up. He thought he possibly needed advice, and Dan was the only person he could think of. After all, Dan had been in the same position in his senior year of high school too. Maybe he had a solution.

Lucas walked in and scanned the store. He noticed Dan sitting on a chair behind the desk in his office. Dan stood up and walked closer to Lucas, gesturing they talked in his office.

Dan sat back down and offered Lucas a seat. Lucas declined and just stood there. He saw how Dan was smirking and Lucas was pretty sure he must have known about Brooke.

"So, how's Brooke?" Dan laughed.

"I really don't know why I'm here... I'm sorry.. I'll... I'll go," Lucas spoke as he went to open the door and leave.

"No, really you don't have to. I know why you came," Dan said as he watched Lucas take a seat.

"You do?"

"You need some fatherly advice," Dan paused to look at his son. "You're in the same situation I was years ago," Dan explained.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I mean yes," he shook his head once more, "No. I'm sorry. I might not be the father."

With this Lucas just broke down in front of a man he was supposed to hate. "Sorry," he mumbled through his tears.

Dan moved closer to his son, he didn't really know what to do. He hadn't been the ideal father to his son. Maybe now was a time for change, while he still had a chance. "Don't be," Dan said. "Look, I can't give you advice about being a father, because I've hardly been the type of father you and Nathan deserve over the years."

With this Lucas let out a small laugh and wiped away his tears. Dan smiled, it was a pleasure to know his son wanted his advice.

"You know, Lucas, one day I woke up and looked down a barrel of a life I couldn't control. Maybe you find yourself in the same situation. I think you came to me for advice," Dan said as he stood up watching over Lucas. "I can see that you're scared, but don't let the fear cloud your vision."

Lucas stared at him. He had no idea why he was still here.

"You know I asked your mom to get an abortion. She said no, she was too emotional. If she was thinking clearly, she would've done what I said."

Lucas looked at him with wide eyes, feeling shocked and disgusted about what his father just said. "So your advice is to have an abortion? The way you would have aborted me."

Dan sighed and shook his head, "You have a lot of life let to live, Lucas. Don't let this girl make the same mistake your mother made. If you do, you'll be paying for it until the day you die."

"I won't let Brooke abort _my_ child."

"So sure it's yours?" Dan asked, before Lucas could reply he started talking again. "Maybe you could raise this baby and be a family. But what if you raised that child every day of its life and you notice just how much it looks like Chris. Could you really handle raising a child that wasn't yours?"

"Keith did," Lucas spat.

"Yes, but your mom and Keith were never together when raising you. You love this girl, but imagine a child not yours, how would you cope? What if all of a sudden Chris wants to be a part of his child's life? Huh? What then?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"No Lucas, you don't think. You're my son and I don't want you screwing up your life."

"Whatever," Lucas sighed.

"Okay, so picture this. Chris comes back to spend time with his kid, but he and Brooke get close because they have a child together. What if they suddenly wanted to give their family a go for that child's sake, what then? You get pushed out, away from the girl you love and away from a child you have loved and raised as your own."

This was making Lucas very uncomfortable and angry. "SHUT UP!" He shouted to his father.

"See, how could you raise a child that's not yours, if you can't even talk about it," Dan said.

Lucas said nothing. He had never felt so angry. What if Dan was right? He couldn't even stay calm as he spoke about this, how the hell could he live this life?

"Think about it, Lucas," Dan said as he left his office.

* * *

Brooke woke up feeling better than yesterday. She had cried herself to sleep but she felt better this morning. She didn't feel sick which was definitely a bonus and she had gotten some much needed sleep.

She saw the small alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 10.30am.

_'Wow, I must have needed the sleep' _Brooke thought, letting out a small chuckle to herself.

She definitely didn't want to out stay her welcome. She got out of bed and entered the en-suite bathroom to shower.

After showering and getting dressed, she hurried downstairs expecting to see the married couple, instead she only saw Nathan.

"Morning. You sleep well?" Nathan smiled. He placed the lid on the blender and switched it on.

"Pretty well, actually," Brooke said taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Nathan spent about 30 seconds at the blender before he switched it off at the wall.

"Anytime, Brooke. You're our friend," he smiled once again before pouring the contents of the blender into a glass.

"I know, but thank you."

Nathan picked up the glass and handed it to Brooke. She looked puzzled but accepted it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I figured you wouldn't be up to a cooked breakfast, so I made you a healthy smoothie instead." He said, watching her laugh a little. "I did some research last night about the tea and I also found that pregnant women can have low iron levels.."

She laughed again and raised an eyebrow, "I don't call late night porn, research, Nate."

"Very funny, Brooke. Come on, I'm being serious. So I found foods that were high in iron and made you a breakfast smoothie. Try it."

Brooke bought the glass to her lips and took a taste. It was a purple, reddish colour and surprising tasted really nice.

"Wow, that's amazing," she nodded before talking another sip.

"Good, I'm glad," Nathan said as he began to wash the blender in the sink. "It has the iron, vitamins, everything that's good for you, Brooke," he placed the washed blender on the draining board before turning to face her again, "And my future nieces or nephews."

Brooke froze with those very words. They might not be related to Nathan, she had no idea if they were Lucas' or not.

Lucas was a potential father and he threw her out. He kissed her best friend. Nathan hated Chris Keller just as much as Luke did, maybe more even, and he was more than happy to accept Brooke's children as his family. So why couldn't Lucas?

Brooke drank some more of her smoothie, "You really did all this for me?"

Nathan nodded as he wiped down the area he had prepped ingredients for her smoothie.

"Of course. Like I said, we're friends."

Brooke finished her drink and stood up, "That was so nice! Can I expect one every morning?" She laughed.

"If it makes you feel better, and my nieces or nephews get the nutrition they need, then yes."

Brooke felt tears in her eyes. Nathan was being so kind. He didn't have to, but he was. She placed the glass down and walked over to Nathan with her arms out. She pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime."

She felt like Lucas should be doing this. But he wasn't. And that killed her inside.

After a while, they decided to sit down and watch some TV. Nathan put a rerun of The O.C on for her. He knew if she was anything like Haley, she'd love it.

After ten minutes, Brooke began to cry.

Nathan turned to her, "Brooke?"

She let out a small laugh and wiped away her tears, "Sorry, I'm just being silly," she pointed to the television, "This is the one where Marissa dies," she explained.

"How about I just turn it off?" He laughed. Brooke nodded so he switched it off. "Hormones?"

"Ugh, they are driving me crazy!"

So, about that," he paused to take a breath. "Does my brother know its twins?"

Brooke shook her head, "I doubt he would even want to know. Plus i'm sure he was too busy with Peyton last night to even care."

"He does care, Brooke. He's an idiot and has a real funny way of showing you he cares, but I promise he does."

"Then why wasn't he here first thing this morning begging for forgiveness?"

"Just give him time, okay? It's a shock for him. It's gotta be scary as hell to have your girlfriend tell you you're gonna be a dad."

"Yeah, 'cause I really planned on being a mom at seventeen?"

He took her hand and gently squeezed it, "I know, but you'll do great. I know it."

"You are gonna make an amazing father one day, Nate."

"And you, Brooke Davis, will be a great mom. Those babies are lucky to have you." He smiled as he realised her hand.

"Thank you." She leant in and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"So where's Haley anyway? She's taking a really long time." Brooke said.

"She went grocery shopping to get some stuff for dinner." Nathan explained.

"I'm going to help her make dinner tonight."

"Honestly Brooke, you don't have to."

"I want to," she smiled, "I mean your parents are barely here, Haley's kinda like the mom figure."

Nathan laughed and stood up from the couch "I'm gonna shoot some hoops in the drive. You wanna watch?"

"Sorry, no can do."

* * *

Haley had finished shopping for dinner and even bought Brooke a little present. Two presents in fact. She had gone to a baby store and purchased two rompers. As the sex is unknown, she got both in white and the apple green writing spelt 'I love mommy' on the front. That completely melted her heart and she just had to get them.

Haley had planned on getting a quick coffee before heading home. She chose against Karen's Café, avoiding Lucas for Brooke's sake. Nathan had told her about the kiss Brooke saw so Haley was pissed at him.

She made her way across the street, only to stop dead in her tracks.

She froze.

She had just seen someone she knew.

Someone she thought she would never see again.

Someone who she knew would cause problems.

That someone, was Chris Keller.

* * *

Whilst Nathan shot hoops in the driveway, Brooke sketched a few clothing ideas. She planned on sending her designs to multiple fashion brands in the hope that one day she would be noticed.

After about an hour, Brooke decided to stop sketching and grab a snack.

She left the bedroom and walked down the hall but before she could walk any further, a familiar face stopped her.

"Oh," she looked up in surprise. "Hi, Mr Scott."

Dan stayed silent. Instead, he took hold of her arm tightly and pushed her against the wall.

He widened his eyes and smirked. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"You're.. hurting me," she just about got out.

"You do anything to hurt my son, I swear to God I will kill you," Dan promised.

She looked on in horror. He released her arm and let out an evil laugh. All she could do was hold her own arm and let out a silent cry.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dan laughed.

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her back into the bedroom.

"You will listen to me and do as I say," Dan smirked as he closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Lucas sat on the bench at the river court. He needed space, time to think, and this was the perfect place.

He noticed a car pull up, but he didn't recognise it.

He watched as the door opened and a familiar person stepped out.

"Well, if it isn't the great, Lucas Scott," The man laughed as he got closer.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Whoa, Chris Keller thinks Lucas Scott needs to stop being an ass."

"Lucas Scott thinks Chris Keller needs to go fuck himself," Lucas spat. He didn't need this right now, especially not from Chris. He was part of the reason he sat re-evaluating his future.

"Nah, that's Brooke's job," Chris laughed knowing how much it would piss Luke off.

Lucas stood up with anger in his eyes. He wanted to punch Chris so bad, but he didn't. He stayed calm.

"Why the hell are you here? You didn't think it was enough to screw with Haley and Nathan, you just had to screw with me, too?" He paused for a breath before continuing, "You slept with the girl I love. I found you in bed together. Why do you do this shit?" Lucas shook his head.

Chris sat down on the bench and yawned as he listened to Lucas ramble on.

"And now what, you suddenly come back to screw with us again because now there's a kid involved?"

Chris looked up, "Wait, Haley's pregnant?" He laughed once more. He watched as Luke become even more pissed off. "Chill, man. I'm joking. I never slept with Haley."

"You better not had," Lucas half shouted.

"Wow I can't believe Chris Keller knocked up your girlfriend," he said, still referring to himself in the third person.

"Shut your mouth."

Chris laughed again, "Dude, calm down. I don't want anything to do with that brat," He looked at Lucas, "Wait, are you and Brooke together?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Well then I think I should be a part of this kids life," Chris laughed, only saying this to wind Luke up even more.

"You got it wrong, it's my child."

"Really think so?" Chris moved forward right in Lucas' face, "There is only one way you can make sure Brooke doesn't have my baby."

Those words were cold, harsh, and stabbed through his heart like a knife, but he also knew they were true.

* * *

Later that evening, Brooke sat with Nathan and Haley to watch a movie. They were cuddled up on the sofa and Brooke on the armchair.

Haley and Brooke spent the afternoon making a lovely dinner. For just a few hours, Brooke forgot about all of her problems.

Haley chose not to tell anyone about seeing Chris. She hoped he was only passing through town on his way to somewhere else, and she didn't want to hurt Brooke.

Brooke had text Lucas earlier in the day for him to come over. As soon as the doorbell went, she knew it would be him so hurried quickly to answer it.

"Hey, pretty girl," Lucas smiled as he walked in.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

She closed the front door and suggested they go to her room to talk. Once they reached her room, she closed the door behind them and they both sat on the bed.

"I need you to know Peyton means nothing to me," he said looking into her eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about her. Something else is more important," she said looking at her stomach.

Lucas had no idea she was carrying twins, or that she already had a scan picture. She thought keeping that from him was the best thing for now.

"Yeah, sorry," he sighed.

She looked up to face him, "So what do you wanna do then?"

"It's not just up to me. We both need to decide," He took a deep breath, "There are a few options."

"Like what?" She asked, scared of what was going through his mind.

"Well, keep it, or umm.." He took another deep breath.

"Not," Brooke said, finishing his sentence.

He slowly nodded his head, "Yeah."

She was wrong. She had to tell him about the scan at the hospital. "Look, Lucas.. I-"

He cut her off, "We need to make a decision quick. I'm no expert but we only have so much time."

"Yeah, course," shock taking over her body.

"We make our choice. We stick to it," Lucas said, unaware of the tears forming in Brooke's eyes.

"I'm pregnant, and I should feel terrified, but I don't."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't feel too bad. I mean yeah, huge shock and a lot to think about, but no, I don't." She admitted.

"So you wanna keep it? You think we should have it?"

"I don't know. I'm seventeen, Lucas. This is hardly my life plan. I didn't imagine having a kid now, being an un-married mom," she paused for a breath, "But it happens, Lucas. People deal with it, they go on," she looked at Lucas at let out a small smile, "They're happy."

"Yeah," he sighed, having no clue what to do.

"And I love you, Lucas Scott. I always will."

"I love you too."

Brooke smiled and leant in to kiss him. Lucas, however, just pulled away.

"I just don't want this baby," he whispered. "I don't think I can handle it," he said thinking back to the conversation he had with his own useless father.

Brooke moved away from him sitting further down the bed. She had no idea what to say. She was literally speechless.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us. There's school, then college, our dreams. We've been really good since we got back together.. I just don't want things to mess that up."

Brooke's eyes began to water as she processed what he said. Her heart pounding with fear as she remembered her run in with Dan earlier on.

"I just think it's for the best." He admitted.

"Right," she whispered.

"Only if that's what you want."

"Umm..Yeah," she said sounding slightly confused, "Yeah.. I um, I'm sure you're right."

He took her hand, "I promise I'll be there for you, Brooke. I will always be here," he softy squeezed her hand, "I just think we need to do this sooner rather than later."

His words echoed in her ear as she just sat and listened. Her watering eyes now turning into falling tears. Lucas oblivious to how much she was hurting.

"I think you should have an abortion," he sighed and let go of her hand.

Brooke bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop any sound coming out of her mouth.

She turned away from the boy she loved and cried in silence.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Ahh, I think this is my longest chapter word count wise reaching over 3K. I will say this now, I am NOT promoting abortion, this is just a story and the way I've chosen to play it out. BUT I said keep faith, right? So please, have faith in me. Please don't stop reading because of the topic in this chapter. I appreciate it's not a nice topic, but I'm trying to make it as true to real life as possible. Anyway, thank you for reading! Oh, and the Dan/Brooke thing will be revealed in the next chapter. It has **nothing** to do with rape or sexual assault, just to clear that up now.

I'm taking a week off from writing, so if you wanna know anything, catch me on twitter or Instagram.

Twitter: xhalesmariex

Instagram: halesmarie

Catch ya later, folks! Have faith!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**: A guest reviewer said my version of Lucas was very ooc, which yes, I agree.. But for the purpose of this story, he's like that. Within the next 2 chapters it will be explained.. He doesn't want to be like that. He is battling many demons.. Keith's death, his girlfriend is pregnant & it could be someone else's & the Peyton drama. Remember I said have faith? You just gotta trust me right now. I can't say anything else about the story without basically giving it all away. Remember Brooke has insecurities when it comes to Leyton which is a major factor.

Anyway, so what you need to know about this chapter:  
-The few days between this chapter and the last, Peyton has already visited Jake in Savannah & realised she loves Luke.  
-This chapter is the Naley rehearsal dinner. I won't copy the entire episode but I will copy scenes from the show and edit them to fit my storyline.

And sorry this AN is extremely long. June was an extremely busy month for me, so I apologise for not updating sooner. The next few weeks are also busy for me, so I had to get this chapter out as I won't update again for a few weeks. Again, sorry! I apologise. This isn't the best chapter I've written as I honestly couldn't get into it properly. I'm aware this chap properly sucks, my heart just wasn't in to writing this one.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Brooke, please," Peyton sighed as she sat on the stage at TRIC. Tomorrow was the wedding and Brooke had arranged a get together with their friends this evening.

Brooke said nothing, not even lifting her head to look at Peyton. Instead, Brooke continued to place chairs around the tables in preparation of her little 'Naley: Fairytale Story' stage production. It wasn't anything fancy, or professional, but it was something Brooke had put together herself for the two people who had been there for her recently.

"Brooke!" Peyton called. She stood up from the stage and walked over the Brooke. "You can't keep avoiding me. We have to talk."

"I don't have to do anything," Brooke spat as she glared at Peyton. She shook her head and began to walk away.

Peyton followed her, "Brooke, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I kissed Lucas, and I'm sorry you saw it."

"You don't get it, do you?" Brooke sighed. "Whether I saw that or not, that's not the point. That kiss shouldn't of happened in the first place."

"Brooke, please listen. I'm-"

"Sorry," she said completing Peyton's sentence. "Yeah, yeah, Peyton. I've heard it all before. I have things to do," Brooke said and once again walked away.

* * *

"Are you serious, Luke?" Nathan Scott asked his brother. They had both agreed to meet at the river court to talk. He shook his head as Lucas nodded his. "I can't believe this. And Brooke's agreed to this?"

Lucas once again nodded his head without speaking.

"Come on, talk to me."

"I'm not ready for a baby, neither is Brooke. That's all there is to say," Lucas sighed.

"And Brooke actually said those very words?"

"Not exactly, but I know she isn't ready," Lucas readjusted his position on the bench, getting comfortable again before he began to explain.

_FLASHBACK  
"So you wanna keep it? You think we should have it?"_

_"I don't know. I'm seventeen, Lucas. This is hardly my life plan. I didn't imagine having a kid now, being an un-married mom," she paused for a breath, "But it happens, Lucas. People deal with it, they go on," she looked at Lucas at let out a small smile, "They're happy."_

_"Yeah," he sighed, having no clue what to do._

_"And I love you, Lucas Scott. I always will."_

_"I love you too."_

_Brooke smiled and leant in to kiss him. Lucas, however, just pulled away._

_"I just don't want this baby," he whispered. "I don't think I can handle it," he said thinking back to the conversation he had with his own useless father._

_Brooke moved away from him sitting further down the bed. She had no idea what to say. She was literally speechless._

_"We have our whole lives ahead of us. There's school, then college, our dreams. We've been really good since we got back together.. I just don't want things to mess that up."_

_Brooke's eyes began to water as she processed what he said._

_"I just think it's for the best." He admitted._

_"Right," she whispered._

_"Only if that's what you want."_

_"Umm..Yeah," she said sounding slightly confused, "Yeah.. I um, I'm sure you're right."_

_He took her hand, "I promise I'll be there for you, Brooke. I will always be here," he softy squeezed her hand, "I just think we need to do this sooner rather than later."_

_His words echoed in her ear as she just sat and listened. Her watering eyes now turning into falling tears. Lucas oblivious to how much she was hurting._

_"I think you should have an abortion," he sighed and let go of her hand._

_Brooke bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop any sound coming out of her mouth.  
FLASHBACK END_

"You need to talk to her properly, man. I think she's confused. When it was just me and her, she seemed ok about having babies," Nathan said remembering the morning they spent together.

"Baby, Nathan. Just a baby." Lucas spoke as he stretched his legs out in front of his body.

"Yeah, sure man. Sorry," Nathan knew it wasn't his place to drop the bombshell that Brooke was carrying twins, especially now.

* * *

Brooke stood on the stage at TRIC watching some of the Ravens basketball team set everything up for that evening.

"Hey tigger," Haley walked up the steps to join Brooke on stage.

Brooke turned around and smiled, "Hey tutor girl," she let out a small laugh and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

Haley pulled back and directed Brooke backstage out of other people's earshot. "How's those babies of yours?"

"Not making their mommy sick anymore which makes her very happy," she smiled and instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. She knew she had gone along with Luke's suggestion of an abortion, but she was having second thoughts. She had slowly but surely warmed to the idea of becoming a mother.

"I'm glad, Brooke. So does this mean you and Lucas are ok?" Haley questioned.

Brooke looked down and slowly shook her head. She definitely wasn't going to tell Haley what Lucas had suggested she do. Today and tomorrow were about Nathan and Haley, and nothing was going to spoil that. As maid of honour, she would make sure her best friends special day went without a hitch.

"We'll be ok," Brooke said with a small smile, hoping Haley didn't see the sadness in her eyes.

Haley in fact could see the sadness that filled her best friends eyes. "I can't wait to wear that beautiful wedding dress you made for me, Brooke," Haley smiled, quickly changing the subject. "Thank you for doing this. I love you, buddy."

Brooke's eyes lit up seeing her best friend so happy to be wearing something that she had not only designed, but also made herself. It was definitely an achievement for Brooke. One that she would be sending pictures of, as well as other designs to different fashion companies, in the hope of making it as a real fashion designer one day. "That's really nice, but I think you might wanna save the love until after dinner tonight. You know all those questions I've been asking you about the early days of Naley?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't really think I wanted to know all that stuff, did ya?" Brooke laughed and pulled a tape recorder from her pocket to show Haley.

"Yes."

Brooke laughed, "No, just gathering material. I'll see you tonight."

Haley smiled and said goodbye as she watched Brooke head out the door. Before Haley had time to think, Peyton came backstage.

"So, are you still talking to me?" Peyton asked.

"Look, Peyton, I don't like what you and Lucas have done to her for one moment, but I'm not about to shut you both out just yet," Haley watched as Peyton smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't you dare think this means I will take your side over Brooke's if it came down to it."

"How is she?"

"She's pregnant, hormonal and she has to deal with her boyfriend and best friend sneaking around behind her back, yet again!" Haley snapped. She really thought Lucas would have learnt his lesson by now.

"I've told her I'm sorry, but she barely talks to me."

Haley's eyes widened, "Can you blame her?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. "Everything is just so complicated. I never meant for this to happen," Haley sat down on a chair and watched Peyton as she began to ramble. "Honestly, I didn't. I told Lucas I loved him on the day of the shooting. I kissed him. I know I was completely in the wrong, but Haley, I thought I was going to die," Peyton teared up at the memory of that day. "I really believed I would. And Luke? He's always saving me. I had to let him know how I felt. I don't think he really understood just how much I meant it. But I did then, and i do now, Haley."

Peyton paused for a breath and looked at Haley, hoping she would stop her going any further, but she didn't. Haley gestured Peyton to carry on. And she did. "I love Lucas. I'm in love with him," tears formed in her eyes as what she had kept in for so long was finally coming to the surface. "The kiss that Brooke saw was all me. Lucas never planned that kiss. He didn't kiss me. Hell, I don't think he even wanted it," Peyton lied, hoping it would soften the blow. She may have started the kiss, but she felt Lucas kiss her back. "I was going to tell Lucas that I loved him that night."

"I understand why the kiss at school happened. I mean, if I was in your position and thought i would die, I'd probably kiss Lucas too. He's been my best friend for so many years. You and him have been close friends for awhile also. Maybe that's why it came out so easily?" Haley tried to see the situation from Peyton's point of view, but failed to do so.

Peyton sighed in frustration and shook her head, "No, Haley. Just no. Those words, that kiss, it all came so easily to me because i love him. I'm in love with him and my heart wants to be with him."

"But he's with Brooke. They are going to have a baby together."

"Oh come on, Haley. We both know that baby Brooke's carrying could be Chris Kellers."

"I know, but that's none of our business. Brooke and Lucas need to discuss that between themselves with NO outside interference clouding their judgment."

"I'm going to tell him, Haley. Regardless of you, or Brooke, or whoever else. I will tell him," Peyton almost laughed before trying to walk away.

Haley took hold of Peyton's arm, stopping her from leaving. She pulled her back using enough force to show she meant business, but not enough to actually hurt Peyton. "Don't you dare screw around with his head. He's in a bad place right now, so is Brooke. Let them work things out. And if they don't, then fine, tell Lucas what you want. But don't you dare screw with two of my best friends," Haley let go of Peyton's arm and began to walk away. She looked back and saw Peyton laughing. She quickly turned around, "If you mess with them, so help me God, you will see what kind of a bitch Haley James-Scott can really be," she spat before continuing down the hall.

* * *

Brooke decided she deserved some much needed retail therapy before dinner this evening. She entered a small clothing boutique and spent a few moments searching the clothes rails. She came across a beautiful red halter neck dress which she thought would be perfect for dinner later. She picked up her size and headed towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

"I'm not paying you to sit around playing that damn guitar all day," Dan yelled with extreme anger.

"I realise this," his guest sighed. "I'm working on things."

Dans eyebrow shot up, "Oh really? Then how comes I'm the one getting inside their heads. I'm the one pushing them closer to the edge."

"Who said I was finished? I'm just getting started. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the end to your problems."

"It better be," Dan smirked.

* * *

Brooke placed her jacket back on as she placed the dress back on the hanger. She heard the phone of the women in the next dressing room continually ring. She ignored the phone and continued to get ready. Deciding she would buy it, she collected the dress and heard a loud smashing noise as she pulled back the curtain.

Brooke was surprised, "Rachel?" Rachel stood in front of a broken mirror holding her wrist with a distraught look upon her face.

Her face fell even lower, "He said he liked me. I need him to like me."

* * *

Later that evening, Brooke stood behind the curtain on stage. She was setting the stage up for the first act. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Hey pretty girl."

Brooke froze and felt her entire body go cold as she heard a familiar voice. She let out a small sigh and turned to face her boyfriend, the potential father to the babies she carried. "Hi.."

"We need to talk, Brooke," Lucas explained. He knew this wasn't the best place, and definitely not the right time, but she had avoided him since their 'talk' and he needed to know what was happening between them.

"Not now, Luke. Tonight and tomorrow is about Nathan and Haley. I won't let anything ruin that for them."

"But we need to talk."

"And we will. Tomorrow, after the wedding, we will talk and work out what happens next." Brooke watched as Lucas moved forward in the hope of giving her a kiss. She turned her head to the side just in time for his lips to meet her cheek. Even then, her blood ran cold.

Before either could talk, Bevin and Fergie walked on to the stage.

"We have a problem. Skills is sick and he's supposed to be in that first scene with me. Fergie said he would stand in for him, but I don't think people would believe him as Nathan. You know.." Bevin said, leaning closer to Brooke and whispered, "His hair," she leaned back to look at Fergie.

Brooke chuckled, "You know what, it'll be fine. Just give him a set of lines. Luke here's yours," she picked up the script from the side and handed it to him. "It's show time."

Brooke waited until she was given the nod that Nathan and Haley had arrived and were seated before going out on stage.

She placed the microphone close to her mouth and addressed her audience. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a girl and a boy fell in love. Then another girl, supposedly a friend, secretly taped how they fell in love and decided to use it against them."

The audience let out a mixture of laughs and claps.

"So, tonight, I give you an authentic and very unauthorised reenactment of Nathan and Haley, a fairytale," Brooke smiled and left the stage as the curtains went up and the production began.

* * *

After quite a few reenactments, including Gigi missing out her lines and kissing the real Nathan, who had to stand in as quite a few people were sick, they took a short intermission.

Brooke stood at a table, tidying away some rubbish as Haley walked towards her.

"I would strangle you if this wasn't so awesome. Thank you, thank you for everything and thank you for being my maid of honour," Haley smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Listen, Rachel's here. Can you just try not to kill her?"

"Yeah.. I actually invited her. Long story." She smiled as Haley walked back to her seat.

Brooke saw Rachel standing at the bar. She looked upset and alone. Something Brooke could relate to quite recently. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bar. Rachel looked up, noticing Brooke.

"How's the wrist?" Brooke couldn't help but notice it was bandaged up.

"It's kinda gross, actually. Thanks for covering for me at the store." Rachel said.

Brooke noticed the sincerity in the tone of Rachel's voice. "Sure. Mirrors just break all the time. I didn't even tell Peyton." Stupid alert! Brooke thought. Why would she tell Peyton? They weren't even talking. Not that Rachel knew that. "As long as you're ok," Brooke let out a small smile and turned to walk away.

"Brooke," Rachel watched as Brooke turned back to face her. "I broke the glass because I was mad at myself for lying to Cooper. I mean, I know I only just met him, but I really liked him. And now he doesn't wanna see me anymore."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

Rachel looked a little confused, "Why? I mean you and me.. Why are you sorry?"

Brooke looked over at Lucas who was hanging out with some of the guys. Without letting her eyes leave Lucas, she spoke, "Because I know what it's like to have your heart broken." Brooke finally turned her attention away from Lucas and back to Rachel. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody.

"Not even your worst enemy?" Rachel questioned.

"Not even her," Brooke smiled, slowly realising that maybe Rachel wasn't all bad. Rachel reminded her of the Brooke she used to be, and probably still would be if she had never met Lucas.

* * *

Lucas had finally gone backstage to help set up the final scene of the night. After setting the stage up, he took a seat for a moment, but just as he did, Peyton came to sit beside him.

"What do you want?" Lucas frowned.

"To talk," Peyton replied.

"Ok, I'll talk," Lucas stood up and shook his head. "Brooke and I are going through some stuff right now. I'll be honest, I'm scared as hell, but I love Brooke with all my heart. Whatever we are going through is our business, not anybody else's. Whatever happens, however this plays out, I'm going to be there for her because she means more to me than anyone."

"You really think you can play daddy to someone else's child?"

"Keith did and he did a damn good job. He was more a father to me than my own pathetic father. And Peyton, you're really one to talk. If your father didn't play daddy to someone else's child, who knows where you'd be right now."

"That is different, Lucas, and you know it."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling tired. "My point is, you don't have to be biologically related to be family. I suggested something pretty damn awful to Brooke, and I'm not sure it's truly what I want."

"Lucas-"

"No, Peyton," Cutting her off. "We can't keep doing this."

* * *

Brooke picked up the scripts from the table and headed backstage. Mouth and a few others had pulled out at the last minute due to a flu virus, so at the moment she had no one to do the final scene. The only two people available were Peyton and Lucas. As much as she hated the idea of them being together right now, she had to put her own insecurities to one side. This wasn't about her. This was about Nathan and Haley and she wasn't about to ruin their evening.

Just as she approached the stage, she overheard Lucas and Peyton talking. She froze and quietly listened to their conversation.

"I care about you, Peyton. There's always going to be something there."

"I care about you too. More than you know," Peyton whispered. "I meant what I said inside that school and-"

Before Peyton could continue, Brooke thought this would the best time to interrupt. She acted as if she had just entered the backstage area.

"Hey guys," Brooke began, acting as if she didn't just hear their conversation. "Mouth's sick, so I need you to step in for him, Lucas."

Both Lucas and Peyton shared an awkward state with one another.

"Maybe we should just cut the night short?" Peyton suggested.

"What? No!" Brooke shook her head. She didn't like the idea of her boyfriend and so called best friend in a scene together, but this wasn't about her. "Luke, you can do it?" She pouted a little and attempted her best grovelling puppy dog look. "Please.. Please, please."

"Ok, alright," he smiled, never able to resist her beautiful eyes. "I'll do it." Brooke handed him the dark wig, to which he simply shook his head. "I'm not wearing that," he laughed.

"Ok," Brooke threw the wig down and handed both of them the script. "Thank you, Luke."

"Anything for you," Lucas watched as Brooke kissed his cheek before leaving. It was the first time in awhile she had kissed him. Not on the lips, but he'd take anything he could get right now.

Peyton looked at the script and sighed. Really? Of all the scenes they had to act out together, it had to be this one?

"You do know what scene this is, right?"

"No, why?" Lucas looked down at his script, realising exactly what was about the happen. "Oh," was about all he could muster out.

* * *

Brooke introduced the last scene of the night before heading to the sideline to watch. The curtain lifted to Peyton and Lucas in bed together. It was scripted that they make some comment about just having had sex, which Brooke wasn't entirely comfortable with, but she went with it anyway.

Lucas, in character as Nathan looked at Peyton and smiled. "I love you, you know that?" It came as easily as that, and even though it was scripted, it came a hell of a lot easier to Lucas than he had planned, or wanted.

Lucas looked into Peyton's emerald green eyes, waiting for her to respond. He could tell how awkward she felt about this scene, especially after everything that had gone on recently.

A silence fell upon the audience as they waited patiently for Peyton to say her line. Lucas repeated the last thing he said in the hope Peyton would respond.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Peyton finally said those words that would change everything. "I love you, too," she said quietly.

Maybe people wouldn't be able to tell just how true those words were. The audience applauded as the curtain went down. Lucas Scott knew the truth. He knew their interaction was scripted, yet as she spoke those words, he realised they were not coming from a piece of paper. They came straight from the heart.

Her heart.

Lucas knew it. Peyton knew it. And he was pretty sure that Brooke knew it too. Something he was afraid of.

* * *

Brooke had said her goodbyes to Nathan and Haley and an extremely quick goodbye to Lucas, before staying behind to tidy up. She kept herself to herself and honestly just wanted to clean up as fast as possible and leave.

"You did great tonight, Brooke," Peyton said, approaching the stage where Brooke was tidying.

Brooke turned around and without wanting to cause a scene, simply smiled at her former best friend. "Thanks."

"Can I talk to you?" Brooke shook her head and carried on tidying. "Please?" Peyton pleaded. "It's important."

Brooke sighed, letting go of the black sack she was holding and gestured for them both to sit on the stage. Peyton nodded and sat down, Brooke following close behind.

"Brooke," Peyton's eyes began to water. "I- I think I still have feelings for Lucas."

Brooke sat in shock, "As in you care about him like a friend?" She knew exactly how Peyton felt. She would be dumb to think they were 'just friends' - maybe they weren't together physically, but deep down, Brooke knew they were linked together emotionally.

"No," Peyton shook her head and quickly wiped away a falling tear. "I mean more than that."

* * *

Lucas sat in the kitchen with his mom before bed. She had made them both a hot chocolate with marshmallows, just as she did when he was just a small boy. She had offered to make Nathan one, but he had already crashed out in the bedroom.

Lucas thanked his mom and took a sip of his drink. He placed the cup back down and licked his top lip to remove any residue. He knew it was now or never. He had to tell her what was happening. He needed someone to talk to.

He waited until she took a seat and he finally took a deep breath. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Brooke entered the bedroom she was staying in, quietly closing the door behind her. Nathan was staying at Luke's tonight, and she didn't want to wake Haley up.

She opened a small drawer in the dresser and pulled out a brown envelope. She opened it up and just stared at the bundle of money inside.

Maybe, just maybe, Dan Scott was right after all.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

Hey guys!

Firstly I would like to apologise to anyone who thought this was a chapter update. I'm really sorry it's not, but its important you read this if you wish to carry on following my stories.

Secondly, I've been having some problems with my current FF account. It's linked to my Facebook but due to having issues with that, it's making it extremely hard to sign in on FF. I realise I'm probably not making sense, but I don't want to take the risk of not being able to sign in again and losing my stories and any chapters I've written that are yet to be published.

Therefore, I have made a backup FF account which, within the next week, I will be moving my stores to that account and re-uploading them there.

I plan on editing my stories to correct any grammar mistakes and altering some scenes etc from my stories before uploading.

My story, _'Hello, Goodbye' _will be up within the week as I'm editing every chapter.

_'My best friends girl' _will be up within 2-3 weeks as, again, I need to do some editing and I want to get a few more chapters written before I re-upload.

As for my story, _'I promise this'_ - I'm really unsure whether to continue or not. I had an idea to edit it, make it longer and just have it as a one shot or maybe an extremely short story (2-4 chapters max) but I'm not sure.

Anyway, my new account name is **xHalesMariex**

If you can't find me by searching, the link to my page is:

** u/4905801/xHalesMariex **

Hope to see you there! :)

- Hayley


End file.
